


The Love Is Eternal, If The Show Is Not

by deanandsam



Series: Backstage [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Declarations Of Love, M/M, jared and jensen - Freeform, tag to 11.12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 01:37:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys aren't too pleased with the episode and they discuss their future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Love Is Eternal, If The Show Is Not

“I think it's about time we hung up our salt and holy water,” Jensen sighed while the end credits of the latest episode of Supernatural rolled.  
“Or at least they don't write any more episodes where Sam and Dean are inserted into a teen drama,” Jared concurred, scrunching up his face.

“Yeah, the brothers looked completely out of place,“ Jensen agreed, his director's soul revising all that was off about the episode. “And you got knocked out again, “Sammy”! Your character should have been reduced to a drooling pile of goo by this time, the poor shmuck's head gets hammered week in week out.”

Jared smiled, dimples in full force. “Good job I got a hard head then.”  
Jensen rolled his eyes. “I'm trying to be serious here, Jay. Maybe it is time we called it a day. Say our good-byes and hoof it back to Austin.”

The afore-mentioned dimples disappeared just as promptly as they'd appeared, a pensive expression taking their place on Jared's expressive features.

 

“You're serious, Jen? You really think we should make this the last season?”  
Jensen shrugged. “It's gotta happen sooner or later, man. The quality of the writing has been going downhill for awhile now. Maybe it's better to go out before it hits rock-bottom. TPTB have promised us that we can have a say on how our characters finish up. Dead or alive, so that's something.”

Jared took a swig from his bottle of beer. “I'm gonna miss this, you know.”

“Dude,“ Jensen said surprised. “You're the one who bitches non-stop about wanting more time off. When Supernatural ends you're gonna have all the time in the world.”

“Saying it is one thing but the idea of never coming back to Van, or hanging out on set, is fucking depressing.”  
“Oh, okay. Do you want to go on playing Sam until you're in a wheelchair? I thought that was one of the jokes we threw out at cons.”

“I suppose, but we're gonna lose out too. Here we can be ourselves, be together. Permanently back in Austin, things are gonna be hard.”

“Hey, “ Jensen said. “Nothing's gonna change. I love you here and I'm still gonna love you when we're back in Austin.  
C'mere you big girl. I think Sam Winchester has rubbed off on you. You're becoming more emo than he is. I mean, come on! You get to sleep with ME while poor needy Sammy can't crawl into Dean's bed when he's feeling woobie. We're on the CW not HBO.”

Jared grinned then. “You think they'd have gone with wincest if we went on air after Game of Thrones? They could have called it Incest night.”

“Hmm, would you have been up for that, huh? Dean and Sam getting it on full frontal while fifty members of the troupe look on?”  
“We could ask for only minimum personnel to be on set.” Jared suggested playfully.

“Well then , why don't we go over our lines while waiting for the camera to roll, “ his lover replied.  
“Start with the stripping, baby. Let me see if your body's worthy of a Supernatural porn.”

Jared huffed. “You know exactly how my body looks. You've examined every inch with that hungry mouth of yours.”  
“This is different, dude. Strictly professional! I'm gonna put my director's hat on.”

 

Jared gave a good-natured sigh, but he stood up and began unbuttoning his shirt.  
“Slow, man, slow, “ Jensen commented.  
“Let those long fingers take their time with each button. That's it. Let it drop sensuously to the floor. Now the pants. Not bad,” Jensen praised his 'star'. 

“But what's that? Half hard cocks are not allowed, Jay. Even HBO draws the line at that!”  
“It's your fault, Jen. Stop looking at me with lust-filled eyes. You know I get off when you stare at me like that.”  
“We're gonna have to work on that, dude. You gotta practice self-control. Or maybe I could jerk you off before the scene begins. Come closer. Let's see if it works.”

A now naked Jared shuffled up to Jensen, his heart fluttering when the older man closed his hand around his cock, keeping it still and unmoving, waiting for it to harden to full length as Jensen knew it would.  
They were so aware of each other that even just the touch was erotic. 

They'd talked about this overwhelming attraction that bound them. Neither had felt anything near like it with anyone else. Sometimes they wondered at it, but most of the time they basked in the joy their relationship brought them.

 

Jared placed his hands on Jensen's shoulders and leaned in for a kiss, while Jensen's hand began its age old movement, aimed to give his lover pleasure.  
It didn't take long for Jared's cock to spurt his come over Jensen's jeans, eyes dark and shadowy as he orgasmed, then fall boneless into the older man's waiting arms.

They held on to each other, uncaring that the tacky white liquid stained skin and clothes.  
“I'm never going to NOT love you, Jared, “ Jensen whispered into the chestnut hair. ” Van, Austin or Kathmandu. It makes no difference.”

No answer was forthcoming, but Dean could feel the younger man's mouth curl into a smile against his skin as Jared's face burrowed into his neck.

The end


End file.
